Cry for Help
by Cheeseburger of Doom
Summary: I heard his cry for help, even when no one else did...(Kawamura PoV)


A/N: Yay for Kawamura! It's Kawamura PoV...burning! Actually he doesn't get his hands on a tennis racket in this fic. He's just...thinking. I don't know much about Kawamura and I know even less about Akutsu. The whole thing with them is a little muddled in my mind, but this fic was nagging at me to be written anyway, so here it is! Just something short and hopefully in character. I have a few one-shots about as short as this one that need posting, and an AU vampire fic I finished a little while ago that needs posting as well...I also wrote a little Christmas fic...PoT is taking over my life, wah...But I like it...Okay, sorry for babbling. Enjoy the fic!

****

Cry for Help

I used to worry about him a lot. I still worry about him, but not as much as I used to, because I hardly ever see him.

Akutsu was never a nice guy. In fact, he was quite cruel. He liked to hurt people. He seemed to gain some sick form of pleasure from it. That's not a very nice personality trait, and most people were afraid of him...but to me, it seemed like there was something so sad about it...like he was crying out for help, without ever admitting that he wanted someone to hear that cry. So I worried about him.

I tried to be his friend, but he didn't seem to want any. I could tell that deep down he did, though. So I kept trying.

I worried about his mother. He made things so hard for her. She's a nice woman, and I didn't want her to suffer...So I tried to be his friend, but he pushed me away.

He never hurt me like he hurt anyone else, though. I like to think that my efforts paid off somewhat.

I don't know if he ever considered me his friend. I hope he did. I don't know what he thinks of me now...if he ever thinks of me at all.

I think I was the only one who noticed his cry for help, though. I tried to reach out to him, but he pushed me away. There was only so much I could do, and then I stopped trying...

A few days ago was the first time I'd seen him in a while. He's changed. So have I. I mean, of course we changed. We're both older.

His hair is grey. It seems so odd. 

From the looks of things, he still likes to hurt people. He hurt Echizen. I tried to talk to him about that, but he poured a drink on me. The drink was cold...it shocked me. He never did anything to me before.

He's changed.

Maybe he's forgotten that I tried to be his friend. Maybe he never cared in the first place. 

I wanted to help him, though. I worried about him. I still worry about him.

I was worrying about him the entire time he played against Echizen. As I watched that match, it all came back to me. I hadn't thought of him in a while, but during that match, I remembered his cry for help...I saw him look over at me, at least, I thought he was looking at me...Maybe he wasn't, but if he was, I wonder if he was remembering, too?

We had a little talk after he lost to Echizen. It was awkward for me. I didn't really know what I wanted to say, but I knew I wanted to say something. I wanted to reach out to him again, and give him the help I could always sense he wanted -- but he was even more closed off than he used to be. 

Akutsu was never a very nice guy, but I wanted to help him, because I worried about him.

I don't think I'm the smartest of guys, or the nicest, or the best-looking, but I try my best in everything I do. I tried my best to help him, but I must have failed, because he still likes hurting people. There was something dancing behind his eyes while I talked to him, something that disturbed me. A feeling known only to him, that I will never understand. Something that I couldn't cure him of, no matter how hard I tried to be his friend. He needed someone, and I reached out to him. I worried about him.

None of that helped, though. He still became what he is today. I don't know if there's much hope for him in the future. If that little voice in his head is still crying out for help, I can't hear it anymore. He's hiding it well.

I probably won't see Akutsu much anymore. Maybe I won't see him ever again. If I do, we might not even talk to each other. We might nod at each other, and pass on the street. We might ignore each other. Maybe he'll hurt me -- he likes hurting people. He never hurt me, but he's changed since then. He's become even colder.

I'm still worried about him, but there doesn't seem to be much I can do.

He's never been a nice guy, but I care about him. I care about him because I could hear that cry for help that no one else could.

I wish he had accepted the help I offered him.

~~~~~


End file.
